


If only they knew

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sadness, Sam Winchester's Visions, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a vision in early season 2 of Dean killing himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT THE HELL DEAN

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, they already know about Bobby's panic room. Kay?

_Dean sat alone on a cheap hotel bed. His eyes were full of pain as he gulped down some whiskey straight from the bottle. He turned on another old song called "every rose has it's Thorns". He stared into the distance as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dean stood up and walked over to the door. As he walked out the door, he held onto the frame. then he staggered over to the Car._

_His car. His baby. Dad's old car. But dad's dead now, and Dean was suffering._

_Dean goes to the back of the car and grabs a gun, then he walks back into the motel. He sat down on the bed and brings the gun to his head._

_"Mama, I'm comin to see ya." Dean says, then he pulls the trigger._

* * *

Sam screams as he woke from his vision. Sam turned to see Dean sleeping on a motel bed. _T_ _he motel bed._ Sam immediately does something drastic, he handcuffs Dean to himself. Dean jerks out of his sleep and looks around.

"Sam? What the....." Dean flailed trying to get up. "What's going on?"

"I had another vision." Sam explains.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And it was you killing yourself"

* * *

"Come on, this is nuts you guys" Dean said from inside the Panic room.

"No it isn't, boy, what's nuts is you putting a bullet in your head" Bobby told him.

"You know I wouldn't kill myself" Dean pressed.

"Sam's visions have never been wrong." Bobby just sat there watching him.

"Well there's always a first." Dean said as he shook his head.

"Not in my book"

  


	2. It's The Lies That Hang You

Okay so Sam was right, Dean was going to kill himself, but what else was new. He had set it up for when Sammy went for his Midnight run. He would have enough time to get sloppy drunk, kill himself and go wherever the hell he was going. But nooooo Sammy just had to have the damn vision.

And now he was stuck in the damn panic room. He just wanted it to be over okay? He just wanted it all to be over. He spent his entire life hunting and never being normal. This was the only way out, no more guilt, no more fear, no more looking out for Sammy. He just wanted out. Was that okay?

"Hey, I got you some food." Sam said walking in with a plastic plate with two sandwiches and some chips. 

"How sweet, you think I can get out of here anytime soon or are you both still thinking I'm gonna kill myself? Come on! Me? Why would I kill myself? There's no point." Dean lied.

"Your not worthless, and you shouldn't be guilty." Sam told Dean.

"Don't you think I know that? Sammy, I gotta take down this sunofabitch that killed dad and mom. He's going down and I can't help take him out if I'm buried 6 feet under." Dean continued to lie.

"Dean," Sam begged.

"Sam." Dean warned.

"Dean!" Sam said placing blame into his face. As if he was saying 'how could you leave me?'

"Sam," Dean comforted.

"Dean." Sam deflected.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Sam said looking into his brothers eyes.

"Sam" Dean said giving up, he put all the brokenness he felt and let it show on his face. 

"Oh Dean." Sam sighed leaving the room.

"Sam!!!!!" Dean yelled.

 

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well the first step to recovery is admitting you have the problem." Bobby quoted.

"Great now we have to get Dean to show an emotion other that Anger. That's perfect." Sam grumbled.

"I might know a spell.... but are you sure you want to do that?" Bobby asked.

"I might have too."


End file.
